Emily Quackfaster
Emily Quackfaster '''(usually referred to as '''Miss Quackfaster) is the secretary of Scrooge McDuck. Comics Background According to The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, she was originally hired by Scrooge's younger sisters Hortense McDuck and Matilda McDuck. At first Scrooge did not like the idea of having someone on his payroll but he got used to her very quickly. In fact, some stories have revealed that Scrooge has come to depend on Miss Quackfaster. Even though Scrooge is a shrewd businessman and can easily smell profit, running basic organizational jobs in his own office is often beyond his capability. Classic Comics Miss Quackfaster first appeared in Uncle Scrooge #36 in the story The Midas Touch (the same story that introduced Magica De Spell), and her last name Quackfaster was first used in Uncle Scrooge #39 in A Spicy Tale. Her name Emily was first used in The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck Part 11. She was also known as Miss Typefast in some stories. Boom! Studios Comics In Boom! Studios' Darkwing Duck and DuckTales comics she is shown to still be happily working as Scrooge's secretary and even helps to stop The Phantom Blot and other villains with the other characters when they all "found their inner Donald" and beat back the slime. DuckTales On the show DuckTales she was called Mrs. Featherby. She appeared in the episodes "Dinosaur Ducks", "Blue Collar Scrooge" and "Yuppy Ducks", as well as 1990's DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. Appearances TV Series and Films DuckTales * Dinosaur Ducks (1987) * Blue Collar Scrooge (1989) * Yuppy Ducks (1989) * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' (1990) Comics * ''Scrooge McDuck (Boom! Studios) ''- The Midas Touch (1961) * ''Topolino (Panini Comics) ''- Archimede e il signor Scherzo (1963) * ''Zé Carioca (Abril) ''- Dá-se Um Gato (1965) * ''Donald Duck (Boom! Studios) ''- Christmas Album (1965) * ''Walt Disney's Comics & Stories (IDW Publishing) - ''The Tragic Magic Touch (1965) * ''Le Journal de Mickey (Hachette) ''- Donald ministre des loisirs (1967) * ''Uncle Scrooge Adventures (Gladstone) ''- ''Cheesy Does It! ''(1988) * ''Zio Paperone (Arnoldo Mondadori Editore) ''- Zio Paperone La fattucchiera (1988) * ''Gladstone Giant - Uncle Scrooge - The Many Faces of Magia de Spell (1990) * DuckTales (Gladstone) - ''Scottish Scares! (1990) * ''Donald Duck Adventures ''- The Duck Who Fell To Earth (1993) * ''Minni & Company (Walt Disney Company Italia) ''- ''Le avventure di Brigitta: La freccia di Cupido ''(1993) * ''Darkwing Duck (Boom! Studios) ''- Dangerous Currency Part 4 (2011) * ''Donald Duck (N° 2015-01) ''- ''Sneeuw moet rollen ''(2015) Trivia * As shown in the ''Uncle Scrooge comic The Spirit of Fear (first published in 2004), Miss Quackfaster is afraid of spiders. * In the Italian Disney comic Miss Paperett e il malaugurato batticuore, one of the Beagle Boys falls in love with Quackfaster. * In a series of Italian Disney comics, Miss Quackfaster, Grandma Duck, Daisy and Brigitta team up and go on adventures of their own. Category:Characters Category:Animated Character Category:Comic Characters Category:DuckTales Category:Ducks Category:Elderly characters Category:Females